Digimon Frontier: Legends Reborn
by Red Page
Summary: Ancient evils are awakened and have brought the Digital World to ruin and now they've turned their eyes to the Human world. Now it's up to the DigiDestined to revive their Spirits and defeat this evil and save both worlds. With new friends, they will explore new places and create a new legend worthy of the Legendary Warriors. (Takumi)
1. Chapter 1 Calling

**Hello everyone. It's been a while since I've been online or publishing anything so before I get started let me explain the situation.**

 **Secrets is on a temporary hiatus until FernClaw and I can get back into writing for it. It's just gotten to the point where we can't figure out how to bring this guy into a closer. That and college among other things have currently been taking priority over getting Secrets finished.**

 **That being said, I've gotten back into the groove to write my own work and the first thing I wanted to do is start fresh with what was personally, my biggest project when it comes to Digimon Frontier thus bringing us to this point here. I'll be rewriting Legends from scratch whenever I have the free time and I'll be posting each chapter when I finish. I will also be deleting the previous rendition so keep that in mind guys.**

 **For fans of Secrets, I have taken a few elements from that story (mostly characters that have had minor roles in the story) and integrated them into this new project.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy and show my your support in this endeavor.**

 **Now with all that being said, let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

The streets of Flame Terminal were bustling with loud crowds of excited Digimon. Digimon from all around have gathered despite the sweltering heat from the boilers lit around the village.

Today marked the annual celebration of the Digital World's rebirth. Yes, it was today where the story began; where legends were revived and saved the world from a corrupt evil; where six brave human children were brought to this world and defeated a long forgotten tyrant.

To commemorate this grand event, the celebration was held here in Flame Terminal, the place where the adventure all started.

In the crowd, a small white Digimon with a pink waistband was trying to squirm his way through to reach the tracks where everyone was gathered.

"Oh this is just impossible!" he moaned, brows furrowed in agitation.

"Hey Bokomon, maybe we should find a ladder." Replied his companion.

Bokomon huffed in exasperation. "And just what do you expect to do with a ladder you nitwit? Climb over the crowd?" He then yelped when he felt a pair of hands pick him up. "Angemon sweetheart!"

"I got this Papamon, just hold on." Smiled the angel Digimon as he placed his elder on his shoulder. He then turned his attention to the little yellow rabbit and picked him up as well. "Now let's see if we can get a bit closer." Angemon, having been appointed as the leader of Flame Terminal, was able to easily make his way to the front of the crowd. Soon enough, he stood before the train tracks and set his adoptive family down.

"So who's coming again?" Neemon asked as he looked down the tracks, waiting for the Trailmon to arrive.

Angemon was the one to reply. "The other leaders from all of the new terminals are gathering here. Once they get here, we'll start the opening ceremony." He looked down at the two small rookies, "Will you be okay on your own? I'll have to go with them once they get here."

"Of course baby. You do what you need to do." Bokomon smiled, adoring Angemon like the proud parent that he was.

The sound of the Trailmon's whistle sounded through the air, gathering the attention of all. In the distance, a red trailmon was running down the track towards them.

Neemon smiled excitedly and shook his companion. "They're here!" "Bokomon, they're here!"

"Y-y-yes! I-I-I know that! N-n-n-now l-l-let GO!" Bokomon responded as he tried to keep Neemon from shaking him any further. When he couldn't stop the shaking, he resorted to his surefire method of handling any Neemon situation…. a quick snap of Neemon's waistband.

"OWWWW!"

Angemon couldn't help but shake his head and smile fondly at the two. Those two never change.

He paused suddenly, seeing a figure in a red cloak and large bat wings standing on the train tracks. Angemon didn't recognize this Digimon but there was something in its presence that made his body stiffen and drew a cold sweat down his brow.

It seemed that the crowd hadn't fully noticed this stranger yet, their attention drawn to the train heading towards the station.

"Angemon? What's wrong my boy?" Bokomon spoke up, having noticed the way Angemon's jaw locked up with tension.

Trailmon blew its whistle again and once more, having noticed the cloaked Digimon standing in its path but no matter how many times the warning was given to move out of the way, the figure didn't move from its spot.

Fearing the worst, Angemon materialized his staff but as he did so, the hooded Digimon lifted up one of his hands, facing its palm towards the incoming train.

" _With this marks the beginning of the end."_

* * *

 **Digimon Frontier: Legends Reborn.**

The whistle blew and a boy in a red jersey ran for the ball ahead of him, kicking it and attempting to make his way across the field where a team in green jerseys attempted to cut him off.

The audience by the bleachers watched excitedly as the two teams, red and green, fought to steal the ball away from the other. A particular party in the audience grew rambunctious when a particular boy in red stole the ball and attempted to rush through the opposing team.

"Go get 'em Takuya!" one of the younger boys yelled out excitedly as the others started to cheer with him.

The boy, Takuya Kanbara, grinned when he heard his name being cheered out by friends and family. Their cheers gave him some nice motivation and pep to push himself harder.

"Man, Takuya sure knows how to make a hustle out there, huh?" asked the husky one, JP Shibuyama, as he tugged on the collar of his T-shirt in an attempt to cool down.

The boy next to him with the blue and white tiger striped bandanna, Kouji Minamoto, nodded and smirked knowingly. "Let's just hope he doesn't mess this up."

"Come on now, he doesn't mess up that bad." Kouji's brother, Kouichi Kimura, remarked and nudged playfully at his side with his elbow. "Much." He added with a sly smile on his face.

Kouji just rolled eyes at his brother's antics and kept his attention towards the game.

"At least he isn't tripping over his feet or anything." The blonde at JP's other side, Zoe Orimoto, offered just before the green team stole the ball from their friend.

The two younger boys on the grass in front of the bleachers just continued to cheer Takuya on as the ball moved back and forth on the field. "Come on Takuya! You can do it!" hollered the boy in orange, Shinya Kanbara, while his friend beside him, Tommy Himi, "whoo"ed with a hand cupped around his mouth to send his call further.

Shinya's mother sighed at their enthusiasm while Tommy's mother only offered a shrug and something along the lines of "kids being kids" before she reached into the cooler beside and pulled out a few bottles of water. Considering how hot the summer has been, Mrs. Himi figured it would be a good idea to bring refreshments during the game.

"JP can you hand these around please?" she asked as she held out the bottles.

JP smiled thankfully and nodded, passing the bottles around and downing half of his in a matter of seconds. "Man, todays a hot one huh? How do these guys handle it?"

"They have it rough too. They've been slowing down a bit." Kouji observed. "Good thing this was the last play."

"I think they're finishing up now." Zoe stated, hearing the whistle and seeing the two teams gather together to congrat each other on a good match. She smiled brightly and got up when Takuya started to make his way towards them.

Takuya offered a lopsided grin as he approached the group. "We kick butt or what?"

"Those other guys didn't stand a chance!" Shinya responded with a grin just as big as his brother's.

The elder Kanbara then pulled his brother into and one-armed hug and ruffled his hair. "Well, of course not. No way was I gonna blow it in front of the birthday boy."

Kouji patted his friend on the back and offered him a bottle of water. "Don't go stroking your ego too much. Your head might explode." He joked as Takuya gulped down the water and poured the rest over his head.

"Yeah yeah." Takuya grinned and shook his head, getting everyone around him in his surprise attack.

"Hey! Watch it!" Zoe held out her hands to keep her from getting wet.

Kouji frowned and used his bandanna to dry his face off. "Smooth Kanbara."

"Should've responded quicker." Quipped Kouichi, who used his brother as a shield to keep from getting wet. When Kouji gave him a quick glare, Kouichi just offered an innocent smile.

"I think I liked you better when you were timid." Stated the younger twin and turned his attention back to the boy who got him wet only to find that he was already out of reach, having gone to get changed into his street clothes.

JP couldn't do much to hide away the amusement he felt at Takuya slipping away like that. "He really got him good this time." He muttered to Tommy who snickered at the comment.

"Come on now kids! Everything's ready at the park!" called out Mrs. Kanbara. She and Mrs. Himi were both waiting by the dirt path nearby.

"Let's go guys!" Takuya chimed in, rejoining his friends quickly and leading the way down the path where the rest of the adults were waiting.

At the park tables where the adults were gathered were platters filled with homemade goodies, at the center of it all being a chocolate cake with ten candles stuck on top.

Today was Shinya Kanbara's tenth birthday and also the first year celebrated with everyone as it was also the day when Takuya and his friends met for the first time and shared in a spectacular adventure in a strange world.

No one was more ecstatic than this group of friends to be together and enjoy the occasion.

"Hey Tommy, look!" Shinya pointed towards a bounce house his father rented where friends from Shinya's class were playing. They both ran to join in the fun, tossing their shoes aside before pulling themselves in.

"Man Dad's really pulling out all the stops this year." Takuya commented and sat at one of the empty tables with the others.

"Well, you do have a big turn out this time around right?" Kouichi asked, having gotten a hot dog from the food table. "I mean, it was just the four of you last time, right?"

Takuya nodded and leaned back against the cement table. "Man I'm pooped."

"You had a good game." Kouji responded and looked over to where his father and stepmother were. At the moment, they were talking to Takuya's parents about the usual things, how things have been and what not. "Where's Mom?"

"Our mom? She had work so she couldn't come by." Kouichi answered with a sad smile. He was a bit bummed out that she couldn't take the time off to enjoy herself but such was the life of adults.

Kouji sighed. "Well, I guess that's for the better considering."

JP had a confused look on his face. "Things still awkward between your mom and dad?"

"Like you have no idea." Kouichi opted to reply. While things between him and his father weren't nearly as awkward, considering the time he spends at the Minamoto residence when his mother was busy, things were more or less uncomfortable when Kousei and Tomoko were in the same room. "I think Dad just feels uncomfortable having both his ex-wife and current wife in the same place."

"That'll do it." Zoe figured and stole a chip from the elder twin's plate.

JP sighed and looked over his friends. "To think it's already been a year huh?"

"Man, tell me about it." Takuya toyed with the goggles around his neck at the thought of their adventures. "Things sure were crazy back then."

"Like the time when the KaratsukiNumemon tied us all up when they found out we were Legendary Warriors." Kouji added, reminiscing as well.

Zoe shook her head in response. "The wagon ride to their mountain was the crazy part."

"Oh man, don't remind me. That was terrible!" Takuya laughed, remembering the way they freaked when they noticed the loops in the tracks.

While not being present for those exact moments, Kouichi did smile fondly at all the memories they made. "Well, how about the time we rearranged the Autumn Leaf Fair like some sort of model set?"

JP grinned. "We thought we were so clever with that."

"Like when you tried getting us to build a rocket from scratch?" Takuya asked with a grin.

He gave the goggle boy a pointed look. "Or when you tried moving the moon with the force of our attacks?"

…

"Point to JP."

"Shut up."

Everyone laughed.

* * *

 **-Shopping District-**

"Yu! Come on babe! Can't we talk about this?" a tall teen tailed after a girl with long dark hair streaked with green on her bangs. "Come on Yu!"

The girl, Ayumi Hirata, scoffed and kept her pace to get away from the boy she was obviously angry with. She was also tugging along a younger boy, one who timidly let her drag him down the street. "Bug off Shinoba."

Shinoba Matsuda kept his best from sighing in exasperation as he continued to follow after the angry girl. "Come on Yu. I said I was sorry. Seriously, can't we just talk about this?"

In an instant, Ayumi turned and stared up at her pursuer with furious green eyes that could turn a man's blood cold. They had the desired effect on their target, making him gulp and shudder under her gaze.

"C-can't we…"

"Bug. The hell. OFF!" she demanded, causing the younger boy beside her to silently yelp in response and gathering the attention of passer byers.

Deciding not to test his luck, Shinoba backed off. "O-okay, we'll talk later." He muttered and walked off.

Once he was out of sight, Ayumi huffed in satisfaction and turned to the younger boy. "Hey little bro. How's your eye?"

"F-fine." The young lad, Haru Hirata, responded while keeping his gaze down. "It doesn't hurt anymore.

This caused the girl to sigh. "Lemme take a look see."

Haru complied with his sister and let her examine his swelling eye.

"That bastard. Shoulda kicked him in the balls for that." Ayumi cursed and took the boy to a café, getting ice for his eye. "Well, never mind him. He's not going to bother you anymore."

The younger brother nodded, opting not to say anything.

Ayumi heaved another sigh, "Come on now. You need to toughen up a little, little bro. This is why you get bullied all the time."

"I-I know." Haru muttered softly.

She gave him a look and shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Sorry sis…"

They sat there quietly at their table. Taking a look at their history, they've had this sort of situation occur time and time again and had rehashed this conversation time and time as well. Ayumi just wanted to help her brother find his confidence; help him live a proper life without quivering under the slightest pressure.

' _If only he could understand_ '. She signed again. ' _Oh well, so long as I'm here, I won't let anything else hurt him._ '

She felt her phone buzz and pulled it out to see what she got. She also noticed that her brother had pulled out his phone as well. Curiously, she looked down and saw a message.

* * *

 **-Back at the Park-**

"Happy Birthday Shinya!" everyone cheered and the young boy blew out the candles to his birthday cake.

Takuya couldn't help but smile at his brother. He hadn't seen the little squirt this happy before. "Way to go birthday boy." He glanced over at his friends and they each shared the same wide smile he had.

Tommy stood by his side and smiled. "This party was awesome."

"You have fun little buddy?" JP asked as he approached them, a plate of cake in his hands.

"You bet!" Tommy replied and folded his arms behind his head. "We had loads of fun at the bounce house."

"Dad spares no expense." Takuya grinned and mimicked Tommy's action of folding his arms behind his head. "He wanted to make this the best party yet."

Kouichi glanced back at Takuya and Tommy before muttering to Kouji. "It's scary how much Takuya's rubbed off Tommy."

"Tell me about it."

Zoe looked around. "You know, I haven't seen your brother around."

"Yutaka?" Tommy frowned and started to pout. "He's with his girlfriend or something like that."

Takuya patted the younger boy on the shoulder. "I'm sure he'll make time for you later little buddy."

"I guess… he just seems really busy lately." Tommy muttered.

"College kids are like that I guess." JP offered and shoved his hands in the pockets of his overalls. "I mean, I'm starting high school next year and already I've got my hands tied with stuff."

Tommy just nodded. "I'll talk to him later when we get home."

"Hey guys!" Shinya made his way over towards the group. "You won't believe all the cool stuff I got!"

Takuya offered his brother a smile. "Yeah? You gotta show us little bro."

"You bet- huh?" Shinya stopped and felt his phone buzz.

At that same time, everyone else's phone started to go off as well. Phones can be heard ringing from all over.

Kouji, noticed this and looked at his phone and found a message on the screen.

 **Open?**

 **Yes/No**

"What the?" He furrowed his brows and looked to the others, seeing that they all pulled out their phones as well. "You guys getting this?"

There was a collective nod or reply showing that it was the same for everyone else.

"Doesn't this remind you about what happened last year?" Zoe asked.

"Last year?" Shinya was confused and looked down to message on his phone. Being curious he pressed 'yes' to open the message. The screen then went black. "Hey, what happened?"

Takuya looked at his brother's screen and back at his phone but noticed it had gone black as well. "H-hey! My phone just went blank on its own!"

"Mine too!"

"What the hell is going on?"

"Hey, my phone stopped working!"

The children looked around and saw that everyone's phones were in the same condition. Every electronic device went black.

"What's going on?" JP wondered but noticed his phone's screen light up with a bright yellow light. "Something's happening to my phone."

The other phones followed after JP's with red, white, pink, green, and violet.

Shinya looked at everyone, confused as to why their phones were lighting up with those colors. It was startling when his own phone lit up with orange light. "M-my phone too?

"What the? Shinya's too?" Takuya asked out loud but winced when the lights grew brighter.

And brighter…

And brighter…

And eventually, everything went white.

 **Your destiny is calling for you once again… Legendary Warriors.**


	2. Chapter 2 Return to the Digital World

**Hey guys, I'm back again with another chapter. I hope you guys like it. It was a little hard to write this (it's been a while and I still feel really rusty so forgive me if it's not my best stuff). That being said, it feels good to be back in the game and I know I'll improve as time goes on.**

 **Again, I hope you guys like this. Please be sure to leave a review and tell me what you think or what could use some improvement.**

 **Now without any further delay,**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Return to the Digital World.**

"Don't let him get away! Catch him at whatever the cost!"

He ran as fast as he could, panting heavily with each step he trekked through the forest. Despite branches snagging on his cape, he would tug hard and pull free so he could keep running.

Wizardmon could hear flapping coming from behind him, somewhere above the thicket of the trees. It urged him on to run faster, the large hat on his head threatening to be blow off if he hadn't secured it with his free hand.

He panted, growing more and more tired with each step he took but he dare not stop for doing so meant certain doom. He only ran faster.

Doing so, however, made him unaware of the uprooted root ahead of him until it was too late.

Doing his best keep from falling flat on the ground, Wizardmon clung to a nearby tree and hung underneath it in hopes that he could hide away from those after him.

Wizardmon took silent breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. Once he was calm enough he turned his gaze up to the trees and listened.

It was silent in the forest. Nothing made a sound but the rustling of the leaves. No songs from the bird Digimon, or the chatter of natives; just an eerie silence. Had it been a different time, this would be unusual but now such silence was normal. The only noises that would ever break the silence were screams of mercy and commands of the oppressors.

-Snap-

Wizardmon darted towards a nearby tree.

" _Crimson Claw!_ " a black dragon Digimon, Devidramon, shot down from the thicket of the tree where Wizardmon once stood under and lunged at him with its crimson talons.

The wizard was quick to react, pointing his staff at the wicked dragon as it grew closer and loosed a ball of light into its face. " _Thunder Ball!_ "

Devidramon yowled and thrashed about on the ground, its clawed hands rubbing its eyes in agony.

"Sorry big guy but I don't plan on getting captured any time soon." Wizardmon tipped his hat to the writhing dragon and high tailed it again before reinforcements could follow after him.

Wizardmon smiled under his collar, feeling quite accomplished in getting away from the Devidramon with that trick. He figured this would make a nice story to tell when he got back.

Lost in his thoughts, he tripped again and this time he fell flat on the ground.

"Owww…" Wizardmon grumbled and rubbed his face as he sat up. "Stupid roots. Such a pain in the…" what he noticed at his feet wasn't the root of a tree but instead a living creature.

A young human boy.

"What in the world?" The wizard stood up and inspected the unconscious human closely.

He was still breathing it seemed. Wizardmon prodded the human with the tip of his staff earning a weak moan in response. "Well I'll be damned. A living breathing human."

The boy moaned and tried pulling himself up to a sitting position. "W-what happened…?" After a moment he noticed Wizardmon watching him curiously and tried to scramble backwards away from him. "W-who are you?"

The wizard watched silently for a moment before smiling again. "Me? Why my name is Wizardmon my friend." He tipped his hat like before.

"W-Wizardmon?"

"That's right." He offered a hand to the boy. "And whom might you be?"

"Shinya…" was his reply as he hesitantly took Wizardmon's hand to help him up. Shinya looked the wizard over once more, taking in his appearance. It was a little unsettling how ragged the mon looked.

"Shinya huh? That doesn't match any of the names of the humans from before." Wizardmon muttered to himself.

The young boy was confused by Wizardmon's statement. It certainly didn't help that he was in a completely alien place from out of nowhere. Last he remembered he was with… "W-wait… where're my friends? A-and my family?"

"Friends?" Wizardmon inquired and did a once over of the area. Perhaps there were other humans around here. If one were to appear from out of nowhere then there certainly must be a few lying around somewhere. And perhaps among these humans must be the ones they were waiting for.

To his amazement, there were others; six other children lying on the ground. "Wisemon was right… Oh wow, I hit the jackpot."

"Huh?" Shinya leaned to the left to get a look at what Wizardmon saw and gasped. "Takuya! These're my friends!" he quickly got up and went over to his brother's side to wake him. "Takuya! Takuya wake up!"

The elder Kanbara groaned weakly at his brother's shaking. "Mmmm… Shinya, knock it off… My head hurts."

"TAKUYA!"

He shot up instantly when his brother screamed in his ear. "Jeez! What the hell Shinya?! Did you have to scream… in… my… ear?" Takuya took in his surroundings and was confused by what he saw.

"My my. You are a rowdy lot ain't you?" Wizardmon asked, getting Takuya's attention. The mon tipped his hat to the boy. "It's nice to meet you."

"A… Digimon?" Takuya wondered aloud after getting a good look at the wizard. He was an easy one to recognize; Wizardmon was the Digimon he fought when Tommy first Spirit evolved into Kumamon. Luckily, it seemed this one didn't have the need to rhyme every sentence like that one. Didn't need that annoyance.

Wizardmon offered a hand to help the boy up and offered a smile. "You and your friends are pretty lucky I was the one to find you. It's pretty dangerous to be out in the woods on your own."

"Yeah…" Takuya wasn't sure what that meant but that could wait. First thing's first, he had to wake up his friends. "Let's get everyone up and then you can explain what's going on."

The Digimon nodded. "Sounds good. Let's hurry though. We're not out of the woods yet." He chuckled to himself. "Pun not intended."

Fighting the urge to groan at that, Takuya walked over to Zoe's side and shook her gently, opting not to go with the rough awakening his brother opted to do to him. Last thing he needed was to suddenly have her hands at his throat. "Hey Zoe…"

"Mmmm…" Zoe scrunched her face as her eyes slowly opened. "Takuya? What… what happened?" she sat up with his help and rubbed her temple to make the ache in her head go away. "What's going on?"

"No idea. " Takuya responded and looked to see Shinya and Wizardmon waking the others up, starting with Tommy and JP. It was finally hitting him that they were where he thought they were. "But we're back. We're back in the Digital World."

At that Zoe felt her head clear up and she too took in her surroundings and spotted the Digimon helping Shinya and the newly awakened Tommy help the others up. "Oh my god… we really are back."

Wizardmon snapped his fingers in JP's face and gave him a gentle prod in the gut with his staff. "Wakey wakey kiddo."

JP groaned and cracked an eye open, a frown on his face as if he wasn't happy about being disturbed. His eyes landed on Wizardmon's face; the messy straw hair, the stitched mouth, and the wizard's hat adding ominous shadows over his face. "AHHH!" he screamed and scrambled back several feet to get away from the wizard. "M-mo-monst…"

Wizardmon stood up and huffed to himself, hiding his face behind the hood of his cloak. "Rude."

"W-wait… you're a…" JP took in Wizardmon's appearance, recognizing him slowly.

"A Digimon…" Kouji finished, having been woken up from Takuya's awakening. He had just reoriented himself and was just as shocked to see the Digimon in their company.

Wizardmon took in the sight of the children as Kouji went to wake his brother. They recognized him as a Digimon. Without a doubt, these children were the ones. The thought of that alone brought a wide smile to his face. "I can't believe you're actually here."

"Kouji?" Kouichi cast his brother a confused look. "Are we really back?"

"Yeah… I think so." Kouji nodded slowly, still unsure of all the details. Glancing at the others, it seemed that they were uncertain themselves. Wizardmon looked like he was the only one who understood what was going on.

Seeing that he had everyone's attention Wizardmon cleared his throat. "I'm sure you all have a lot of questions. Let me start by saying yes, this is the Digital World." He then tipped his hat to them. "I am Wizardmon. I'm one of the Digimon who called upon you to return."

Shinya stared at him confused but it seemed that the others were more aware; they understood what Wizardmon was saying. "Um… Tommy, what's he talking about?"

"Um…" Tommy scratched the back of his neck and pondered. How was he going to explain this? "You see…"

"Allow me." Wizardmon interrupted and turned his attention to the odd child out. "You see, exactly a year ago today a great evil threatened our world. In order to save it, our leaders called upon children from your world to come to our aid. Your friends here are the chosen six who were given a great power… a power I assume you too now possess."

"Wait a minute." Takuya spoke up and glanced at Shinya before turning back to Wizardmon. "Are you saying my brother's a Legendary Warrior?"

The Digimon shrugged in response. "Why not see?"

Shinya furrowed his brows and tried to take in Wizardmon's story. This sounded so… unbelievable. It didn't make any sense. He cast a glance at Tommy, hoping that he could simplify things for him.

"That's actually about as simple as it gets without it sounding stupid." Tommy offered apologetically. "This is how we all met each other."

"Wait, really?" Shinya's eyes widen in shock. He still had a hard time understanding how they all met each other last year and were already the best of friends. But wait… "How's that possible? Takuya was only gone for a few hours."

JP patted the Kanbara on the back. "We don't even know how that worked. Time moved really fast here." Seeing that this only confused him more JP gave a sigh. "Just try to accept it. It'll be easier that way."

Shinya frowned but relented and attempted to humor their story. "Okay so… you guys had powers? Like what?"

"Well, it's like…" Kouichi paused and felt his pocket. Immediately he pulled out a device, a black scanner with a gray grip; his D-Tector. "No way… we actually have them again?" This revelation lead to the others pulling out similar devices only in different colors.

"Holy crap, this is really happening." Takuya muttered, looking at his modified D-Tector. "F'ing awesome!"

"Takuya." Zoe scolded lightly though she too was in awe of having her pink and lavender digivice.

Shinya furrowed his brow and looked to Tommy and JP's devices to get a closer look. They didn't look too strange but they definitely gave off a mystical vibe. Curious, he checked his pocket and was surprised to feel something different from his cell phone. He was even more surprised when he saw what he had pulled out was a device identical to the others; an orange D-Tector with a brown grip.

Wizardmon observed and nodded in acceptance. "So you are the seventh."

"Whoa!" Tommy looked at Shinya's device and smiled. "You have a D-Tector too! You're a Legendary Warrior like us!"

Shinya looked down at the device in awe but the awe gave way to more questions. "What's it supposed to do?"

"Well, I guess in a nutshell…" Tommy paused for a moment and lit up with an idea. "We're kinda like power rangers!"

There was a long pause.

"Really? You had to compare us to power rangers?" Kouji was clearly not amused with the comparison.

"Well… to be fair," Kouichi piped up with a shrug. "That is us in a nutshell."

Kouji gave his brother an even glare.

Wizardmon just stared blankly at the group. "What're power rangers?"

" _Demonic Gale!_ "

A great surge of black wind shot down from directly above them and crashed into the ground, knocking the group all off their feet and on their asses with the sudden force.

"W-what the hell was that?!" JP tried to locate the source of that harsh blast that nearly struck them.

Wizardmon's eyes widened when his pursuer, Devidramon, dropped down from the hole in the treetops it made. "Shit! I forgot about him!"

Things only got worse when two more Devidramon dropped down, surrounding the group as the one in the center snarled viciously and prowled around them. Neither of them seemed intent on letting any of them go.

"This isn't good…" Kouichi stared at the Devidramon closest to him and his brother, unnerved by the size of the beast. "I don't remember these from last time."

JP stood in front of the younger boys as the third black dragon eyed them in particular. "Stay behind me kay? We got this guy."

Tommy nodded and stood by his friend's side despite he nearly shook with uneasiness. Now wasn't the time to be afraid.

Now as the second and third were preoccupied with their pray, the first one set its gaze not on the remaining children but rather at Wizardmon. This one remembered its previous encounter with Wizardmon. Oh it certainly remembered all right. It's narrow eyes glared at him as it snarled and approached.

"H-hey now…" Wizardmon took a step back as the dragon prowled closer.

Seeing that Wizardmon needed help, Takuya picked up a rock in his free hand and threw it at the dragon to get its attention. "Hey four eyes! Over here!"

"Really Takuya?" Zoe gave the goggle boy next to her a look but paused when Devidramon turned its attention to the two of them. "O-okay, you got its attention. What now?"

"We see just how out of practice we are…" Takuya held his D-Tector tight in his hand and grinned widely, eager to feel the rush of evolution again. He gave the blond a sideways glance. "Got my back?"

"Not like I got a choice." She replied but smiled back.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

With a bright flash the six children were enveloped in cocoons of light, blinding with their intense radiance.

"KUMAMON!" "BEETLEMON!"

The light surrounding Tommy and JP faded and in their place were their Warrior Spirits; the white bear, Kumamon of Ice, and the blue beetle, Beetlemon of Thunder.

"LOBOMON!" "LOWEMON!"

Just like with Tommy and JP, the lights surrounding the twins faded and in their place were the white wolf, Lobomon of Light, and the black lion, Lowemon of Darkness.

"AGUNIMON!" "KAZEMON!"

Finally, the last two warriors took their place with the others as the light vanished; in Takuya's place the fiery warrior, Agunimon of Flame, and in Zoe's the lavender fairy, Kazemon of Wind.

"W-whoa…" Shinya's eyes widened at the sight of the warriors in front of him. He had never seen anything like this before in real life. There was nothing more amazing than seeing his friends become such fantastic creatures.

"Pretty cool huh?" Kumamon asked, grinning at his friend.

"You ain't' seen nothin' yet!" Beetlemon took off, flying right at the dragon in front of him, and reeled his hand back. Lightning gathered in his clenched fist and swung hard at his opponent's snout, smashing into it with overwhelming force. " _Thunder Fist!_ "

Devidramon shrieked in agony and was sent backwards through the trees behind it, teeth flying free from the hard fist.

"Go for it Kumamon!"

At Beetlemon's call the bear saw an opportunity to attack and inhaled deeply, inflating from the intake. " _Crystal Breeze!_ " He unleashed his breath, loosing an icy wind that began to coat Devidramon in ice, freezing it to the felled trees it toppled. Kumamon couldn't help but smile at his handy work when he stopped breathing his cold blast. "He's all yours Beetlemon! Got him ready for you!"

"Thanks little buddy!" Beetlemon hovered high above trees and brought his hands together, gathering lighting much like before. "Alrighty! Here I go!" Beetlemon dropped down, building speed as he fell right towards the frozen dragon.

" _Thunder Fist!_ " The blue beetle brought his bound fists down on top of Devidramon's head; striking as hard as possible and practically sending a tremor through the ground as lightning tore through Devidramon's body, frying it down to the bone.

It gave a deafening wail of agony before going silent and limp in the wreckage from the warrior's combination attacks.

"Way to go Beetlemon!" Kumamon cheered. He turned to Shinya and held a hand high. Shinya left him hanging but he didn't mind considering that it looked like the poor boy's mind was blown from their overkill battle.

After witnessing its companion's defeat, the Devidramon facing off against Lobomon and Lowemon lunged, lashing with its crimson claws.

Dodging these flashing claws proved to be no problem for the two warriors however; both agile enough to move around the dragon with boundless ease.

"This is just exhilarating!" Lowemon exclaimed and held out his hand, materializing his Sphinx shield to block Devidramon's incoming claws. He angled the shield and deflected its attack, leaving it open for his own. " _Shadow Meteor!_ " At close range, the lion's head on Lowemon's chest opened its mouth and fired a sphere of dark energy.

The Devidramon recoiled and nearly fell on its back if it hadn't fought to keep steady. It attempted another Crimson Claw but met with resistance; Lobomon's beam saber biting hard into it and eventually slicing through, severing the limb.

It felt odd holding these sabers again but familiarity took hold of him. Lobomon remembered the way they held weightless in his hands and the hum of the blade as it cut through air. He couldn't help but smile fondly at the familiarity but he was quick to regain his focus. He could reminisce later. "Stay focused Kouichi!"

"I know!" Lowemon responded, keeping his gaze on his crippled opponent. It spread its wings wide, no doubt trying to take flight. "Oh no you don't!" In his right hand a spear materialized from a burst of darkness and he hurled it, aiming for its wing.

The spear skewered the dragon's wing and pinned it to a tree.

"When in the world did you get aim that good?" Lobomon asked as he made his way to his brother's side.

"I'm gifted." Lowemon shrugged, smiling under the mask.

The wolf rolled his eyes and looked at the pinned dragon as it was trying to pull itself free. He held up the laser strapped to his arm, aiming it at Devidramon's head. " _Howling Laser!_ " The shot of light energy fired, piercing through the dragon's skull. "Another one down."

"Not bad for our first battle in a year." Lowemon commented.

Lobomon nodded and cast his glance at the last Devidramon. "These things are grunts though…" he muttered as it quickly took to the air before Agunimon and Kazemon could begin their attack. "We wouldn't have been brought here if these things were the only problem."

"Go up after him! I'll be right behind you!" Agunimon leapt high, reaching the tree branches as Kazemon flew up through the space the dragons made.

" _Demonic Gale!_ " Devidramon shot around in the sky, Every time it flew by the sudden burst of wind nearly knocked Kazemon out of the sky.

Agunimon reached the top of the tree branches and yelped when the wind nearly knocked him over. "Holy crap! This is bad!"

"How do you think I feel?!" Kazemon tried to steady herself in the air as Devidramon went in for another pass. Aiming to slow its movements, she gathered spiraling torrents of wind at her fingertips and flung them at the dragon as it drew closer. " _Hurricane Gale!_ "

The whips of wind crashed into the incoming Devidramon. The sudden force hit home and stopped Devidramon in its place in the sky momentarily.

" _Pyro Punch!_ " Flames lit from Agunimon's hands and shot forward, striking at the dragon's chest while it was stunned. The grin on his face faltered though as it seemed his attack didn't pack quite enough of the punch it needed. "Zoe, keep him occupied! I'm gonna try something!"

"Hope you know what you're planning!" Kazemon flew at Devidramon's face, striking with a series of rapid kicks. " _Roseo Temporale!_ "

It snarled and flew backwards, swinging its claw to try and swat Kazemon out of the sky as it did so. The fairy was swift however, so its attempt to attack her was in vain.

"I can only stall it for so long Takuya!" Kazemon called out as she buzzed around the black dragon, keeping its attention like an annoying bee.

It was now or never. Agunimon roared out, flames spurting out from all over his armor. " _Pyro Tornado!_ " He spun around with his flames growing wilder and spiraling in a tornado around him.

The blaze grew taller and steadily moved towards Devidramon, burning away the tops of the trees as it passed by.

Devidramon snarled and spread its wings wide to evade.

"You're not going anywhere!" Kazemon flew in and kicked as hard as she could into Devidramon's back, forcing it towards the spiraling inferno.

The flames swallowed the dragon, burning at it as it attempted to escape. Then Agunimon emerged, coming from within the flames and struck with a kick of his own, striking hard into the dragon's chest. The tornado of fire dissipated and with one final burst, flames exploded from Devidramon's back as if Agunimon's kick has sent a fiery force straight through its chest.

Kazemon caught the flame warrior as he began to fall. "Gotcha!"

"Thanks Zoe." Woulda gone splat there." Agunimon muttered as they descended back to the ground where the others were.

"Prego." She replied and dropped him safely to the ground and reunited with the other warriors.

"Think that was a bit overkill with the amount of fire there?" Lobomon asked with a smirk.

Agunimon just smirked back. "Might as well make our first big entrance it a year a really big one."

"That was awesome Takuya!" Kumamon cheered. "We were awesome!"

"Hey guys?" Beetlemon pointed towards Shinya and Wizardmon, both having a look of awe and dumbstruck on their faces.

The red warrior, scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. "So, what do you guys think?"

Shinya just stood there, still staring at the warriors. It took a moment for the question to register and when it finally did, his eyes lit up and his smile stretched wide. "That was so f'ing awesome!"

Kazemon smacked the back of Agunimon's head. "See what you did?"

Wizardmon just proceeded to stare at the children as Shinya fanboyed over the fight. "These really are the heroes… There's hope…" He couldn't help but sniffle.

Lowemon noticed Wizardmon's behavior and devolved before approaching him. "So… what happened here…?"

Seeing that he was getting the spotlight, Wizardmon quickly rubbed his eyes and heaved a sigh. "It'll be best if I take you to Wisemon. He'll be able to tell you everything."

"Who's Wisemon?" Tommy asked, devolving as well along with the others.

"Wisemon is the one who brought you all here… along with whom I assume to be the remaining warriors."

* * *

 **-Elsewhere in the woods-**

Ayumi Hirata couldn't believe what she saw earlier. That had to be some sort of mistake, a trick her eyes played on her. There was no way she could've seen it; a tornado of fire. Something like that was completely impossible and yet…

"I'm not the only one who saw that… right?"

She turned to her companions; her brother and the jerk she didn't particularly care for at the moment. And while she didn't care for his input, she did have to note that he saw it too. There was no mistake. This was real.

"What're we going to do sis?" Haru asked, sticking close to her side.

Ayumi bit her lip, unsure. She looked down at her hand at the device she discovered in her pocket instead of her phone; a blue device with an aqua green grip. This didn't make any sense. What were these things about?

"I say we get the hell out of here." Shinoba piped up, clearly uncomfortable being in this place. "We get as far away from that place as fast as we can."

The older Hirata scoffed. Despite the situation they were in, she was still felt the need to be hostile to her ex-boyfriend for picking on her brother. At the same time though, she found herself agreeing with him. It was probably safe to get away from this dangerous place. For her sake as well as Haru's she complied. "Yeah. Let's just head in the opposite direction."

Haru fidgeted, glancing between the two older kids. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. He sighed, trying to calm himself and took out his own device, this one a forest green with brown grip. He saw his sister pull hers out and figured he'd take a look at his own. It was a strange device, reminding him of the tamagotchi though it didn't have a scanner. Deciding to fiddle with it, he pressed one of the buttons and the screen lit up. "S-Sis!"

The two teens turned to the young boy and saw an orb project itself from the screen, and within the orb was a cluster of lights pointing in a direction.

"The hell?" Shinoba furrowed his brow. "Is that… a compass?"

"Maybe? But there're a bunch of points in the same direction…" Ayumi observed and looked in the direction the lights were pointing. She frowned when she realized it was coming from where the fiery tornado originated. "It's pointed in that direction…"

"Oh hell no. We are not going over there." Shinoba immediately objected.

"B-but that's where this thing wants us to go." Haru pointed out nervously, not wanting to get a rise from the older boy. "It has to be something important, right?"

Ayumi sighed and bit her thumb, debating with herself. Maybe her brother was right? In all honesty they were running blind here… at least with this, they had a destination. "Let's check it out."

Shinoba gave her a look, "Yu, you can't be serious."

She glared back at him. "I don't see any other choice. Just shut up and let's go."

Shinoba heaved a heavy sigh and complied, following silently after the two. He didn't want to anger the girl anymore than she already was. He just hoped that this wouldn't be coming back to bite them in the ass afterwards.

* * *

 **-?-**

Hidden from the outside world, a figure sat in a comfortably furnished room; torch light illuminating the darkness and a large book resting on a carved pedestal. The figure stared down at the book with beady yellow eyes, watching as the pages flipped fluidly and endlessly on their own, golden characters of the Digimons' language etching themselves on the blank pages as they passed by. Something caught its eye and the figure stopped the book from turning over a new page. The letters filled the facing pages and the Digimon smiled.

"The time has finally come."

The Digimon closed the book and caressed the cover delicately.

"The DigiDestined have finally arrived."

* * *

 **Also guys, if you have any questions or comments, I'll be addressing them at the end of the chapter.**

 **Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Prophet and the Records

Hello everyone. I'm back with another chapter of Legends Reborn for you. It's nice that the story's getting a little bit more attention (getting the faves and follows). It keeps me motivated to keep writing this fic. On that note, I gotta tell you guys that there's quite a bit of exposition in this chapter so try to bear with it. Let me know what you think or question with a review and I'll do my best to improve and make this the best story it can be. Seriously, some feedback would be awesome guys.

On a side note, for those of you who're waiting for Secrets, FernClaw and I have gotten a rough idea of what we want to do to finish the story and just need to work the kinks out before getting it ready so keep that in mind.

I hope for your patience and hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Prophet and the Records.**

It obscured the sky, jutting out from the ruins of an old castle and piercing into the violet aurora that lit up the darkness ever so faintly. This structure, a tall spire, had cast an impossibly long shadow across the land, laying a long stretch of complete and total darkness the likes of which no light could penetrate; a cursed darkness that no one would dare enter for fear of what may lurk within and for fear of completely losing oneself in it for the rest of their natural life. Residing in this once quiet realm were no longer the tranquil Pipismon but rather vicious creatures hell-bent on obeying their master's whim and the poor unfortunate souls enslaved to suit a sinister purpose.

Dwelling in the heart of this dark realm, the castle that now housed the heavenward tower, the Dark Master observed all; the figure cloaked in red that started it all. His dark gaze would pierce through endlessly across the vast expanse of the world and observe every moment, waiting for any action that may catch his gaze.

Something seemed worthy of his attention as his long gaze receded to the confides of the balcony where he stood where the sound of wings flapping grew steady.

A tall demon in black with tattered wings, Devimon, had flown to the balcony and landed softly on the stone railings and bowed his head to his master. "My Lord Daemon."

"Wizardmon has escaped." The Dark Master had opted to say rather than acknowledge his servant. No point in wasting his breath on the question, he knew about what had occurred; he had seen the pillar of flame far off from the woods around Flame Terminal and understood what it meant. "They've returned. The human children who defeated Lucemon."

Devimon only nodded, deciding not to say anymore than what was needed. His master took no pleasure in such idle wastes of time. "What are your orders Lord Daemon?"

At this Daemon contemplated. If the children had returned then he would need to deal with them appropriately as they would no doubt interfere and make a mess of things. To prevent something like this, it would be appropriate for him to deal with it himself. However… "I leave it to you Devimon. Seek the humans out and destroy them."

"Me, my Lord?" Devimon was initially shocked by his master's orders but the shock gave way to confidence.

"Yes. I would rather not waste my time on something that can prove to be inconsequential." Daemon explained and placed his hand on the cold stone railing before him. His piercing stare lingered over the horizon and hardened, the stone under his hand cracking under the pressure he exuded. "Unless they prove otherwise, I will not sully my hands in destroying insignificant weaklings."

The winged demon nodded at his master's words. "I will deal with them immediately." Before he took off, he cast one final glance to his master. "And if I should come across Wisemon along the way?"

Daemon's eye twitched in evident annoyance and made the stone under his hand shatter, dust scattering in the air.

"Crush him."

 **-Flame Terminal Woods-**

"So are we really just going to put a hold on explaining what's going on until we meet this friend of yours?" Takuya asked as he and his friends followed after Wizardmon. They had carried on in a brisk pace through the woods,, leaving behind the scene of their battle with the Devidramon. As they lagged behind the wizard, curiosity had made them impatient… one particularly. "I mean, sure being cryptic can be kinda cool and mysterious but it's not doing us any favors."

Wizardmon heaved a very heavy sigh. "Look kid, it'll be easier if Wisemon explained everything to you all personally. Hell want to give all the details to all ten of you once you've arrived."

"That's another thing." JP being the one to speak up, clearly as impatient as his goggle headed companion. "How do you know that there are other kids aside from the seven of us?"

"Well, there is an extra this time around, isn't there?" was Wizardmon's response.

At that Shinya piped up and grinned. He had pulled out his D-Tector and stared down at the blank screen. Images of his friends' battle earlier had flashed through his mind and made him all the more excited. "So that means I can transform too, right? I can be like a super cool warrior like everyone else?"

Tommy smiled at his friend's enthusiasm. "You bet! You'll get to do all the cool stuff we do too!"

"Ooh! I can't wait!" Shinya's grin grew wider and his step carried a happy bounce.

"I wonder which Spirit you'll get." Zoe wondered aloud as she glanced over at the young Kanbara's D-Tector. Taking in the color scheme of the device, orange and brown, she had one guess in mind. "Earth maybe?"

"Grumblemon huh?" Kouji tried to entertain the idea, imagining Shinya becoming the big nosed gnome with the speech impediment. He stifled a chuckle and shook his head.

His brother saw this and seemed genuinely curious. He didn't remember much of the other Warriors. His memories in general have been somewhat blurry from his time as Duskmon. He only remembered some specific details but it wasn't much. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Kouji cleared his throat, trying to hide the amusement from his thought. Seeing that Kouichi wouldn't leave him alone, Kouji was quick to change the subject. "If there are other humans like us, maybe we can use the compass in our D-Tectors to find them."

Everyone paused and turned to the bandanna-wearing boy, Wizardmon's interest being piqued from that little bit of information. "You can track each other down with that thing?"

"Sort of. It's not specific." Kouji answered. Thinking about it, it wasn't a bad idea, so he pulled out his D-Tector and with a familiar sequence of buttons the screen lit up and revealed the all too familiar compass feature. The little circle of light in the compass shined with a faint glow as it pointed in a direction, directing the group to the east; the opposite direction they were going. Whatever it was pointing at, it was directly behind them.

"So… there is something?" Shinya asked as he and Tommy got a better look at the compass and later turned to look behind them, searching for any sign of something important. "I don't see anything."

"Well, maybe whatever the D-Tector's pointing at is still a while's away." JP offered. Having not been familiar with the function, the elder boy could really only speculate what the compass was pointing at. "Is it moving?"

Taking out his own D-Tector, Takuya turned on the compass as well. "It's kinda hard to tell but…" he furrowed his brow. "I think so? Maybe it's coming this way." He sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Maybe we should see what it is. I mean, it's not like the compass has ever pointed to something bad when Kouji used it."

Wizardmon shook his head. "We don't have the time. We're in danger so long as we're out in the open. There's more out here than the Devidramon…"

"But what if they are other kids? We can't just let them wander around here defenseless." Takuya argued. While he wasn't sure what it was the D-Tectors were pointing at, he knew that they couldn't risk the chance of it not being other children. They knew full well just how dangerous the Digital World could be or rather how much more dangerous it was now.

"Look, there's no point in arguing." Kouichi started, getting the wizard's attention. He pointed at Kouji's D-Tector, letting everyone notice that the small circle of light was steadily increasing in size. "Whatever is there is coming our way. By the time we're done arguing about this, and trust me he's not going to let it go easy, it'll have caught up with us."

Takuya huffed at the little side note regarding him but couldn't help but smile with the others at the logic the Kimura boy had offered.

"So we wait then." Zoe pointed out and as she kept an eye out for what was coming towards them and sure enough, something came into view; three somethings. "Hey! They are humans!"

Ayumi, Shinoba, and Haru looked ahead and upon seeing the group, quickly rushed over to them, eager for the company of other humans like themselves. "Man… you would not believe how relieved we are to find other people in this place…" Ayumi spoke up for her group, smiling brightly and feeling the tension ease off her shoulders if only slightly. With this many other people around, perhaps they had a better chance of getting out of this crazy situation.

The veteran children shared sympathetic smiles with the new bunch. No doubt this was a scary situation for them so Zoe approached the other girl and offered her a hand. "We get how you feel but you don't have to worry anymore. You guys will be safe with us."

Shinoba couldn't help but feel the need to scoff. You guys are safe with us? How pretentious.

That didn't go unnoticed by JP. He crossed his arms and frowned. He glanced around and saw that Takuya and Kouji had noticed too. They either shrugged or shook their head respectively once they took notice of JP's gaze. The older boy didn't know any better and while his posture was standoffish, it didn't mean they should correct him on his behavior. At least, not yet anyway.

"So who are you guys?" Tommy asked, casting a glance at Haru who seemed to be a little shy in the presence of all these other people.

"I'm Ayumi Hirata" the girl spoke up for her group again. She then gestured to the younger boy. "This is my brother Haru." She then cast a disdainful glance at Shinoba. "And he's Shinoba." At that Shinoba looked away, not daring to make eye contact with his former flame.

The coldness in Ayumi's voice didn't go unnoticed. No, it was painfully clear that she had a very low opinion of the older boy though unsure why. Deciding to ignore that for now, Zoe offered a small smile and proceeded to introduce herself and her friends to their new companions.

During all of this, Wizardmon took in the appearance of these three new humans. Today never ceased to amaze him. Finding the six heroes that defeated Lucemon, and now finding the inheritors of the remaining Spirits… Wisemon had truly done it. "Amazing…"

"And to think you were skeptical." Kouji commented to him.

Wizardmon blushed with embarrassment and hid his face behind the collar of his cloak. "Well… It's hard not to be nervous during these times… the world's become a scary… dangerous place."

"Well, we're all here now." Takuya spoke up. "So let's go meet with Wisemon now that there aren't anymore distractions."

Haru furrowed his brow and glanced to Tommy and Shinya, feeling more confident with kids about his age. "Um… who's Wisemon?"

"Dunno." Shinya answered honestly with a shrug. "I'm kinda new to this too."

That confused the poor boy and he cast his gaze at his sister, hoping she could understand what Shinya meant and explain it to him. It didn't help that she was just as confused as he was.

"Just follow us okay? Wizardmon said that Wisemon would explain everything." Tommy offered as the others started to follow after the Digimon. "We can answer any questions you have though. At least to the best we can."

Haru smiled gently, appreciating the gesture. "Thanks. Well… I guess for starters, do you know where we are?"

"Yeah. We're in the Digital World."

 **-Remnants of Flame Terminal-**

Devimon took in the sight before him as he flew over the terminal. The station was barren; the burners that once lit with lively flames were now cold and lifeless and the Trailmon tracks were rent and twisted. The worst of it however, was the town entrance. A wild, angry black scar had eaten away at everything, spreading wider as it stretched along where Trailmon tracks once were placed. Flame Terminal was in ruins.

"To think it was this easy for Lord Daemon to bring an end to everything." The devil mused as he landed weightlessly on the rooftops and surveyed the area. It was ironic really. This was the place where the story of the Legendary Warriors began and it was now the place where the beginning of the end took place. Reminded of the task at hand, Devimon sent a surge of twisted black energy in a large pulse over the desolate land. This was a call for the one left in charge of this area and soon enough, the creature appeared.

"Devimon… what news have you brought from our Lord Daemon?"

Devimon crossed his arms and turned to the woods. "The Legendary Warriors have returned and at that, it seems Wizardmon has come in contact with them and will more than likely take them to see Wisemon."

There was a still silence before a deep angry growl rose up from the creature's throat. "… what is our Master's will?"

"We are to find them and destroy them." Devimon answered. "Are you any closer to finding their hide away?"

"I'm hot on their trail. I will find them and I will burn everything down to a cinder."

Devimon nodded. "Good. Be sure that you do. I will continue to survey things from here and act accordingly."

There was a growl in response as the creature prowled back into the woods. "Very well… just you wait… I'll have them." Just you wait… I'm coming for you. Warrior of Flame.

 **-Back in the Woods-**

"No way! We're in another world?!" Haru exclaimed in awe.

Ayumi and Shinoba seemed skeptical with this information provided to them by the young Tommy but Haru seemed awe struck, believing the story given him. "That's… a hard pill to swallow." Ayumi responded finally after digesting everything.

"Just take a look at our tour guide and tell me that's not alien. No offense." JP offered and gestured to Wizardmon who opted to ignore that comment. It was hard to argue with that though; Wizardmon's appearance was anything but normal, even with his human appearance.

"And we really are able to transform with these devices." Kouichi added since Ayumi and Shinoba were just as skeptical about that fact as well. "We all have them."

Shinoba frowned at the idea. "So what? We're power rangers? That's just plain stupid."

"Told you it sounded stupid when you say it like that." Kouji said to no one in particular though Kouichi gave hip a playful shove in response.

"Just take our word for it okay. We've been through this before." Zoe offered up, hoping to convince them before they've arrived and received a full explanation of the situation. "It'll be easier if you just try to accept it for what it is."

"Crazy talk?" Shinoba retorted earning a frown from the blond and her friends.

Takuya couldn't believe how stubborn this guy was in his adamant desire to deny their story. "Look buddy, that's how things are right now."

"Yeah! I'm new to this too but I saw it all happen right in front of my eyes!" Shinya added, sticking up for his friends. Before he could say more though, Wizardmon held up his hand stopping the argument. "What is it Wizardmon?"

Instead of answering the question, the wizard raised his staff and made it light up with a ball of light. " _Magical Game._ " The ball of light flew from his staff and circled around them, moving faster and faster until it formed a ring of light around them. And then, with a bright flash, it faded and revealed something that was hidden; a staircase that was carved into the ground and lead down to a deep dark abyss lit faintly by torch light. Wizardmon cast a glance at the new children and smirked to himself upon seeing the shock on their faces. "Still find it hard to believe?"

"…I'm sold." Ayumi admitted while Shinoba was speechless.

"Follow me. These stairs lead to our home base." Wizardmon proceeded to traverse down the earthen stairs with the children following him. Once they were all within the confides of the hidden stairway, the entrance once again sealed up, leaving no trace of its existence.

"You guys really take your secret base seriously huh?" Takuya asked as they proceeded deeper down underground.

Wizardmon shrugged. "You have to if you want to survive."

Takuya grimaced a little, still not yet adapted from the grim seriousness of the state of things. "Fair enough I guess…"

"At least we're not walking blindly." Zoe offered in hindsight, careful not to misplace her step as they continued.

"Still a little much don't you think?" Kouji asked. Taking a glance behind them and you'd swear the staircase would go on forever. "All these stairs seem really unnecessary. Especially with the entrance sealed away above us."

JP shrugged. "Just be careful not to trip."

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they reached the bottom of the stairs and were met with a grand room of expertly carved rock and earth. Blue carpet covered the floor as bookshelves covered the walls, holding tomes and baubles and trinkets of mysterious origin. On three walls, between bookcases were wooden doors that lead to the unknown. "The door on the left is my living quarters." Wizardmon spoke up as he stepped towards the door across from the stairs. "The right is where we keep supplies." He placed his hand on the doorknob and turned to the children. "This door leads to where Wisemon resides."

Tommy looked over to his new companions and noted the nervous look on Haru's face. He nudged Shinya and gestured to the boy. Shinya understood and they both stood at Haru's side. "Stick with us, kay? We got your back."

"Yeah. You can count on us." Shinya grinned, sharing in Tommy's attempts in encouraging the boy.

Haru was taken aback from both their kindness and their confidence. They reminded him of his sister and it certainly was uplifting. He offered a small smile in gratitude as they stepped further into the room.

Takuya ruffled the tops of Shinya and Tommy's heads, giving them a proud smile before he turned his attention to Wizardmon. "Well, let's go see him."

Wizardmon nodded and opened the door, leading to a larger, more spacious room. "Wisemon, I've brought the children from Earth to see you."

"Splendid. Let them in." A robed Digimon with a tan hood spoke up, standing in front of the desk facing the door. He met the children with a gleeful glint in his yellow eyes and inclined his head. "It's a great pleasure to finally meet you children. You may have already heard of my name many times but allow me to introduce myself. I am Wisemon."

The children slowly stepped into the room as the Digimon introduced himself. At first glance, the creature wasn't all too impressive to look at. His figure was lithe and thin and his robes and hood were tattered and worn. This was the Digimon that had summoned them?

Shinoba certainly wasn't too impressed. "Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

"I already told you. I am Wisemon." He answered as if the question was a silly one. The mirth in his voice hadn't lessened, even when the boy growled in response to his answer. "Though I suppose that isn't what you meant."

"Look, can we just get to the point here." Kouji started before the fuming boy could retort. "Wizardmon brought us to you because he said you could explain to us what had happened to the Digital World."

Wisemon nodded. "Right, right. Of course. You always were one to get straight to the point of things aren't you Kouji Minamoto?" Seeing the surprised look on the bandanna-wearing boy's face, he opted to keep speaking. "And before you ask, I know all your names, and yes, even the names of those of you new to the Digital World. For you see… I have knowledge of everything that has transpired in our world…" He gestured to the book behind him, letters glowing gold. "Be it the past or present."

All eyes were on the book upon the desk as its pages flipped infinitely as golden works etched themselves on each passing page.

"Bellissimo…" Zoe uttered softly, marveled by the book's brilliance.

"What I present to you is the Akashic Records." Wisemon introduced, pulling the children's attention away from the splendor of the book. "Ever since it's creation, this tome has recorded information from every event that transpires in every corner our world as it occurs; the Human and Beast wars, Lucemon's rise to power, his defeat at the hands of the Legendary Warriors, Cherubimon's fall into evil, the revival of the Warriors through you children, Lucemon's awakening, and his defeat again by your hands to name a few things. Even now, it is recording everything that is happening, even our meeting right now."

JP's jaw dropped in awe. "Dude… that is heavy…"

"Tell me about it…" Ayumi muttered weakly. Sure she was a doubter before but after seeing such fantastic things she was more than willing to believe what was happening to them. This was very much real and overwhelming.

"So… you know first hand what happened… to the world since we were gone…" Kouichi came to the conclusion to which Wisemon nodded.

"To explain everything however." Wisemon snapped his fingers and the book responded, pausing temporarily before flipping rapidly until it was brought to the very first page. "I will have to start at the beginning."

 **-0-**

 _You see, in the beginning, the world was much greater… much larger than the world it is today or before its rebirth at Lucemon's defeat. Of course, this was a time before the conflict between the Human and Beast type Digimon and everything in the world was peaceful… at least so it seemed._

 _The world was divided:_

 _Witchelny, the society where Digimon dedicated themselves to studying the mysterious nature of magic and sorcery._

 _The Iliad, the empire where great warrior Digimon tested their mettle in combat and commit their lives to the honorable combat._

 _Never-Ever Land, the land of whimsy and carefree wonder where freedom is revered above all else._

 _Atlantis, the utopian kingdom ruled by philosophy and spirituality that has lead to progress._

 _Yggdrasill, the dominion of the Server Tree that abides to the rules of law and order above all else._

 _And finally, the Dark Area, a chaotic realm where all matter of wicked and cruel creatures fester and plot the downfall of society._

 _Each realm had their own ideals... and none would submit to the whims of the others. Tensions rose and it seemed inevitable that the world would eventually fall apart in a global war that would wreak havoc and destroy innumerable lives._

 _The catalysts that started this great downfall… were the Demon Lords._

 _No one knows the exact origins of these monstrous creatures but one by one they rose up and influenced the wills of the masses, warping the once peaceful lives into vicious beasts. It was through their dark will that the world was ripped asunder and brought into a state of chaos. These monstrosities nearly brought the world to an end._

 _And then came the savior…_

 _A Digimon clad in white a wielding a mighty sword rose up and defeated the Demon Lords and sealed them away within the depths of the Dark Area, a part of the world where all evil in our world would then originate from and are eventually banished to. This warrior had saved the Digimon from the Demon Lords' evil but could not stop the inevitable break down of our world._

 _In order to save the world, this mighty white Digimon used his power to separate the world into seven separate pieces and into separate realms where no conflict would arise from previous tensions._

 _The Current Digital World is one of those seven fragments, becoming the home for Digimon that found themselves in no allegiance with any faction._

 _Peace was prosperous but brief… conflicts rose and then Lucemon came into power._

 _Thus the story of the Legendary Warriors came to be…_

 _And the rest is history._

 **-0-**

Wisemon gauged the reactions of all the children as they let the story sink in. He cast his glance to Wizardmon, noting that he was clenching his staff tightly. He made a gesture with his hand to try and calm the wizard down before turning back to the children. "Now, the details are not precise as this story was before the Records creation, but it does tell that Demon Lords were- are a true threat to our world."

"So… the world… it's in danger from these Demon Lords?" Tommy asked, easily coming to that conclusion from Wisemon's story.

"That is correct. However, it is not just this world that is in danger… it is all realms of the Digital World." Wisemon finished and cast his gaze back over to Wizardmon.

Wizardmon stood forward into the spot light and gathered himself before speaking. "I come from one of those realms… Witchelny." He took another calming breath though it was clear that he was agitated; mixed with feelings of grief and anger. "It was peaceful… we dedicated ourselves to the study of magic like Wisemon said… and our guardian, MedievalGallantmon, was kind and just… then SHE showed up…" He slowly nodded to the other Digimon, allowing him to continue with the explanation.

Wisemon then snapped his fingers once again and the book began to project an image. The image of Daemon and five others were presented to them. To Daemon's left was a red crocodile with an enormous maw, and lanky man in a leather biker's outfit. To his right, a winged woman in a black and violet gothic gown, an ancient warlock in dark robes and wielding a bone staff, and a winged black beast bound in chains. "These are the remaining of the Seven Demon Lords, embodiment of evil and representations of seven deadly sins of religious mythology. From left to right you have: Beelzemon of Gluttony, Leviamon of Envy, Daemon of Wrath, Lilithmon of Lust, Barbamon of Greed, and Belphemon of Sloth."

"Unfortunately, because they reside within realms outside of this particular space… the only information I am able to gather is on Daemon as he is the one who has taken over this realm of the Digital WOrld…" Wisemon added, a hint of bitterness in his tone. "And even that is minimal at best."

At first glance, it was obvious whom Wizardmon was referring to as the one who attacked his home. It was made all the more apparent with Wizardmon staring down the image of the female demon with pure loathing.

Kouji pitied the aching wizard and glanced at each image, studying them closely. He stopped when he came to a realization. "Wait a minute. Remaining? Who was the seventh?"

"The seventh Demon Lord, the strongest of them all." Wisemon started and allowed for another image to appear revealing the fallen angel they were all too familiar with. "He was Lucemon, the Demon Lord of Pride."

"Wait a minute. Lucemon was a Demon Lord?!" JP gaped out of pure astonishment. "Are you serious?!"

Wisemon nodded. "Quite serious."

"But wait…" Haru spoke up softly. "T-the story said that the Demon Lords… were sealed away… so how did…"

"Lucemon had power greater than his brethren." Wisemon explained. "His monstrous true self had a power a league above the others… it was that power that allowed for his eventual escape. It wasn't until his clash with the Ancient Warriors that his power was diminished and he was sealed away again in what was known as the new Dark Area, his solitary prison."

Ayumi bit her lip and gazed upon the projections of the Demon Lords. They unnerved her. It was safe to say it unnerved everyone. And this guy was expecting them to fight this evil? "But… what can we do exactly?"

"Hey… we beat Lucemon." Takuya spoke up and tried to gather his nerves. "The six of us had beaten him before. We beat him and we did it together with the power of the Legendary Warriors. If he was the strongest and we still succeeded then we can beat the rest of them."

"Oh no. That is incorrect."

Takuya blinked and looked back at to Wisemon. "Um… say that again?"

"Don't get me wrong, I brought you all here so you could help." Wisemon started and brought his hands together in his lap. "You have a great power and have succeeded in the past, I can't overlook that. However… you still lack the necessary strength to use it, be it experience…" he gestured to the four new Warriors. "…or true understanding of the power you wield." He glanced at the remaining six.

There was a deafening silence as the children were left speechless.

"To put it bluntly, at your current condition, you would not stand a chance against Daemon, let alone any of the other Demon Lords."


End file.
